El me mintio
by Kizna Okashi
Summary: songfic de esta besha cancion! n0n... EnriqueOliver, dedicado a Zuzychan por su cumple... lamento el retraso amiga! n.nU


**ÉL ME MINTIÓ **

**Titulo: **_El me mintió  
_**Autor: **_Kizna Kazeai  
_**Dedicatoria: **_A Zuzy! que hace poco cumplió años! amiga! aquí esta tu regalo! n.n (tarde pero seguro! xD)_

**Disclaimer:**_ Ni Oliver ni Enrique me pertenecen u.u... q mas quisiera T¬T_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
**Él me mintió, él me dijo que me amaba y no era verdad,**

**él me mintió no me amaba nunca me amó, él dejó que lo adorara.**  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Me mintió... todo este tiempo han sido simples mentiras, todas aquellas palabras de amor no eran mas que dulces mentiras... Los momentos más felices de toda mi vida fueron solo mentiras... Mentiras que me hacia sentir especial y querido, mentiras que al final me destruyeron... Fueron... solo mentiras... mentiras -mas lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
**Él me mintió, él me mintió,  
era un juego y nada más,  
era solo un juego cruel de su vanidad, él me mintió...**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Mentira tras mentira, engaño tras engaño... cuanto tiempo pensabas jugar con mis sentimientos? sabes perfectamente que te amo mas que a mi propia vida y aun así... solo jugaste conmigo... todo fue un simple juego... un juego de lo mas cruel... NO PUEDO CREER QUE AYAS SIDO CAPAS!... se suponía q éramos amigos... aunq... también se suponía q nos amábamos... Aun recuerdo aquel día en que toda esta maldita mentira comenzó..._

FLASH BACK

_Fue una tarde muy fría, yo estaba recargado en el barandal de un puente viendo hacia la nada, hasta q..._

.-Quien soy? -dijo la voz juguetona de quien le había cubierto los ojos

_Tus manos sobre mi piel se sentían tan bien, tan calidas y suaves_

.-G-gian? -_entonces tus manos se alejaron de mi rostro y te pusiste a un lado mío mientras sonreías como solo tu sabes hacerlo_- Que estas haciendo aquí?

.-Que? un amigo ya no puede visitar a otro sin un motivo? -dijo riendo divertido mientras lo veía a los ojos

.-Bueno... pues... si tu lo dices -dijo algo sonrojado y volviendo su mirada hacia el río

.-Aunque... -dijo acercándose más hacia el peliverde- De hecho hay un motivo -susurro en su oído

_Yo estaba en un shock total-_ Q.que? _-Fue lo único q atine a preguntar_

.-Me gustas Oliver -sonreíste para después besarme

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

_Aquella tarde, fue la mas feliz de toda mi vida, quien diría q por culpa de ese día ahora estaría sufriendo tanto... aquel dia tan lleno de dicha ahora se convierte en la peor de las agonías... oh Gian... por que?..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
**Con el corazón destrozado  
y el rostro mojado  
soy tan desdichada  
quisiera morirme...**  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Y ahora, con el corazón destrozado por tantas mentiras y el rostro mojado por las lagrimas que constantemente surcan mi rostro, quien diría q yo, Oliver, terminaría así?... lo único que quisiera ahora es morir, ya no tiene caso seguir viviendo, ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir haciéndolo, tanto dolor y lagrimas han acabado con mis energías, simplemente ya no puedo mas... ya no quiero continuar con esta vida vacía y sin sentido... ya no quiero... ya no... ya no puedo..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
**Mentiras, todo era mentira  
palabras al viento  
tan solo un capricho  
que el niño tenía  
**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Todo aquello que me dijiste fue una mentira, todas aquellas hermosas frases de amor eran solo palabras al viento... Fui solo un capricho para ti, verdad?... solo un simple capricho, uno de los tantos caprichos que tienes tan constantemente, uno de esos caprichos que no estas tranquilo hasta que quedas satisfecho... Si supieras lo doloroso que ah sido esto para mi, pero no tienes idea, no tienes ni la mas mínima idea de lo que eh sufrido!... me entregue a ti en cuerpo y alma pensando que estarías juntos por siempre... juntos... como tantas veces había planeado en mi mundo de fantasías... meras fantasías...  
_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**  
ÉL me mintió, él me dijo que me amaba y no era verdad,  
él me mintió no me amaba nunca me amó, él dejó que lo adorara.  
**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Gian... por que me mentiste? dime por que... por favor... por que me diste las alas que me hicieron volar hasta lo mas alto, solo para quitármelas sin previo aviso para caer en cuenta a la realidad? realidad que ahora me mata... _

_Fui un tonto, como es que no me di cuenta de eso antes? cada vez las palabras eran menos necesarias. Ya no venias a verme para charlar como solíamos hacerlo, aquellas platicas entre amigos fueron apagadas por la pasión que nos envolvía... Siempre q venias a verme era solo para tener relaciones... fui un tonto al no darme cuenta de la realidad, lo único que tu querías de mi era... mi cuerpo... eso y nada mas, solo me querías para darte lo que aquellas chicas no te daban... amargas lagrimas surcan mi rostro ante la sola idea de que fui tu juguete_

_Por que me dejaste adorarte? por que me hiciste creer que el amor que te tenia podría tener esperanzas? por que permitiste que mi corazón gravara tan profundamente tu nombre en sangre?.. por que?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**  
Él me mintió, él me mintió,  
era un juego y nada más,  
era solo un juego cruel de su vanidad, él me mintió...  
**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Oh Gian, por que esperaste tanto para desmentir tu engaño? por que permitiste que mi corazón te adorara cada vez mas?... por que? acaso querías que sufriera como lo ago ahora? era esa tu intención? por que si es así, felicidades, has cumplido tu cometido_

_Recuerdo que en una ocasión te di la temprana oportunidad de desmentirte, pero no lo hiciste..._

FLASH BACK

.-Gian -gimió levemente el peliverde, al ser recostado sobre la cama de su alcoba, mientras que el cuerpo de su novio se posaba sobre el suyo, Gian besaba apasionadamente el cuello del peliverde, mordisqueando, lamiendo y besando cada rincón, mientras que desabrochaba los botones de la camisa del peliverde y se deleitaba ante sus gemidos sin control

Gian Carlo termino de despojar al francés de su camisa, solo para comenzar a desabrochar sus pantalones mientras jugueteaba golosamente con el pezón izquierdo de su 'amigo'

.-G-gian... ah... esperah -gimió deteniendo las acciones de su pareja

.-Que?

.-Bueno... sabes q yo... bueno... soy... nuevo en estas cosas y... -dijo mientras un tono carmín inundaba sus blancas mejillas- Quiero saber que estas completamente seguro de esto... quiero saber que estas completamente seguro y conciente de lo que esto representa y... -pero el rubio lo callo poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios, para después susurrar en su oído

.-Estoy seguro de esto Oliver... me gustas y te quiero, quiero que sepas que eres solo mío y que estas solo para mi -dijo mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja arrancando un pequeño gemido por parte del francés

.-Gian te amo...

.-Yo también

.-Oh Gian -susurro mientras le abrazaba- te amo tanto... -fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a decir antes de que el calor y los gemidos de esa noche le callaran

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

_Al contrario, en lugar de desmentirte me enredaste en tu telaraña -_mas lagrimas escurrieron por las mejillas del francés-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**  
Con todo el amor que juraba  
jamás hubo nada  
yo fui simplemente otra más  
que lo amaba.  
**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Todo ese amor que me juraste alguna vez, todo ese amor que dijiste tenerme jamás existió, en realidad nunca sentiste por mi algo mas que un simple deseo carnal... un deseo que al acabar te dejo sin interés alguno hacia mi... por que fui tan ciego? por que no me di cuenta de la realidad? -abrazo con fuerza mis piernas y continuo con mi llanto- soy un tonto, un tonto enamorado que se cegó para no ver la triste realidad, realidad que ahora me atormenta y destroza mi corazón cada vez mas hasta hacerlo polvo_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**  
Mentiras, todo era mentira,  
los besos, las rosas,  
las falsas caricias   
que me estremecían.  
**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Recuerdo también que siempre me traías rosas, las rosas rojas mas hermosas que nunca hubiese visto, siempre q no podías venir por alguna razón (quizás alguna otra amante de la cual nunca me entere) me enviabas una tarjeta disculpándote, y al día siguiente llegabas con un ramo de rosas rojas, una gran sonrisa y besabas mi mejilla con falsa dulzura, aunque en ese entonces no me diese cuenta, después de que te disculpara me tomabas en brazos con una enorme sonrisa e íbamos directamente a mi habitación, donde me acariciabas completo y sin pudor, haciéndome estremecer ante cada toque, por mas simple que fuese._

_Pero, todo aquello no fue mas que parte del mar de engaños en el que me tenias ahogado..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**  
Señor tú que estas en los cielos,  
tú que eres tan bueno  
que no quede huella en mi piel  
de sus dedos.  
**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Quisiera borrar cada huella de tu piel que dejo marcada en la mía, quisiera no recordarte constantemente cada vez que me veo al espejo, por que mi cuerpo, alma y corazón siempre te han pertenecido y te odio por eso, te odio por amarte tanto y no poder odiarte, te odio por haber atrapado mi corazón y no dejarlo ir, te odio por verme como un juguete con el que puedes jugar cuando quieras y desecharlo sin mas... te odio... te odio por haber roto mi corazón, por estrujarlo entre tus dedos y dejarlo sin vida... te odio... no sabes cuando... te odio -abrazándose mas fuerte a sus piernas y enterrando su rostro entre sus rodillas_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**  
Él me mintió, el me mintió, él me mintió...  
**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Me mentiste una y otra y otra vez. Me mentiste para creer que me amabas. Me mentiste para saciar tu deseo carnal... Mentira tras mentira, engaño tras engaño... herida tras herida -el francés continuo sollozando_

_.-Gian... _

_Eres un maldito! un maldito bastardo! por que me hiciste amarte mas que a mi propia vida para después deshacerte de mi sin importarte cuanto esto me dolió._

_.-Gian... gian -siguió sollozando en silencio mientras que, cansado de tanto llorar, cayo dormido- G.gian..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**  
Mentiras, todo era mentira  
palabras al viento  
tan solo un capricho  
que el niño tenía.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero les aya gustado! en especial a ti Zuzy-chan, enserio que lamento el retraso de mil años!;w;... pero es que la... 'bendita' inspiración no me llegaba TwT... asi que si quedo muy chafa, mil disculpas

Criticas, comentarios, tomatazos y amenazas de muerte solo dejen un review:3

Preciona el botoncito morado de la felicidad! que nada te cuesta:D has algo de ejercicio, minimo ejercita tus lindos deditos y escríbeme un review! xD

'GO'


End file.
